Different types of motorized-drive devices are known, dedicated to deploying and retracting non-winding screens (pleated blinds, cellular blinds, Roman blinds or Venetian blinds, for example), others dedicated solely to the orientation of blinds with adjustable slats, and still others dedicated to winding windable screens. These devices generally use adjacent, but different technologies, resulting in a lack of streamlining that causes high costs, in particular in terms of the management of the component parts of these driving devices. In particular, the motor means of a drive device dedicated to a given application are considered to be specific, in order to provide a targeted response to speed, torque and noise level requirements as well as the constraints of the application. Efforts have been made to increase the configurability of drive devices, and in particular to allow the delayed differentiation between several available options for driving a given type of screen. To date, however, the existence of multiple types of screens remains an obstacle to in-depth streamlining of the number of drive devices.